The Wedding Date
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Stella and Mac are getting Married About time too! And Mac's asked Flack to be best man he couldn't be happier but he has to take the Maid of Honour Lindsay as his date... The problem? He already has one! SLASH!
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Okay this was simply a bit of fun to take a break from my huge fics i have a few plots coming NY's way but it wasn't working out rite so I wrote this for the fun of it

More fluffy than anything else

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. Damn it!

**Warning: **This is **SLASH **if you don't like it then don't read it you've been warned

Right so on with the story!

* * *

The Wedding Date

Chapter One: The Invitation

Detective Don Flack had seen his fair share of shit working the job, and been involved in his fair share of shit but it was a job that he couldn't deny he adored. He was doing his bit to help New York the City he lived, breathed and loved.

He respected the city but he could also see it for all its faults and as a homicide detective in the city he loved he saw more than the average person would. But despite this he loved the city because it had given him the chance to be with a certain blonde haired CSI that went by the name of Danny Messer.

He and Danny had been best friends since Danny had started at the crime lab more than six years ago. Danny and Don often clashed because Danny was secretive, isolated private yet loud, rash and hard headed. So to put it mildly Danny Messer was a bloody walking contradiction but Don liked that about him. He liked the fact Danny wasn't afraid to share his views. He liked the fact that Danny didn't care if he pissed Don off he would call him on his statements anyway.

Don on the other hand was loud, rash but street smart and people smart he prided himself on being able to read people yet Danny Messer was one man that until not so long ago had alluded him. Of course that only ended up adding to the appeal.

Don shook his head. They were so alike and yet so different. Don was from a police family his father, grandfather and great-grandfather had been detectives and he had a loving family where as Danny's family where almost New York's mini mafia. He spoke fleetingly of his family and Don got the idea that they weren't close though he thought perhaps they had once been.

But despite the odds he and Danny had gotten together. _Were _together and though they hadn't specifically named it as dating or whatever it was they were together and had been since Don's accident in the bombing.

Don absently rubbed his shirt and the scarring underneath. That had been a fucking close one! He thanks his stars that Mac had been there to keep him going until he could be taken to hospital and well he thanked his lucky stars for Danny. He'd woken up about four days after his surgery and found Danny clutching his hand and Mac sat in the chair reading a newspaper. They'd rallied round him and for that he couldn't be more grateful.

The healing process had been long and hard but the entire lab and his guys at the Precinct had been with him all the way and that had meant more to him than anything. He'd been in hospital for almost two months and in and out of hospital after that for a further three. He'd been lucky really there hadn't been any complications and the wounds healed well it was just the sheer size of them and the time they took to heal that fucked things up.

Mac and Danny had promised to get him through it and though at times he admitted he'd been a bastard they'd simply ignored him and carried on. As Danny continued to care for him and drive him to his appointments at the hospital he felt something start to form in his stomach whenever he thought of the blonde haired CSI.

He started to panic when he realised he was developing feelings for Danny that he knew he probably shouldn't have. He'd done everything he could to make sure Danny didn't find out but in the end it had been Danny king of intimacy issues that had made the first move.

He'd done it after the entire lab had gone out to celebrate Flack being discharged from hospital and after they'd got a cab back to Flack's Danny found himself crashing there so often it was almost more his home than his own flat was. They'd been tipsy and Flack was complaining about not being in on the latest stuff from work as he was still on sick leave when Danny had suddenly leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

Flack had been so shocked he hadn't responded at first and Danny had pulled back mortified and insisted that it wouldn't happen again and he was obviously drank more than he had thought. He'd gone to move and Don had stopped him. Don remembered how he'd looked utterly confused before Don had kissed him and then asked him to stay.

And they'd gone from there almost a year and a half later Detective Don Flack could officially say he was walking on cloud nine. He couldn't be happier. But as all couples had their issues Danny and Don had theirs and it was the same one it had been a year and a half ago.

And this was the case of whether they'd tell people they were together or not. Don had to agree with Danny the first time it had come up it had all been new and they'd agreed to keep it quiet. But now, well now Don wanted the world to know he was with Danny Messer and that he was proud of it.

He was in love with the guy for Christ's sake. Not that he had told Danny that. He'd only just recently admitted it to himself. He knew that Danny knew he cared and that he wasn't just there for a quick tumble through the sheets. If that had been the case he'd have bailed long before now.

He'd come into CSI to see Danny he hadn't seen him since this morning since he'd left for work and he needed his Messer fix. Unfortunately Danny was out on a scene with Monroe. He'd have to wait.

Damn it!

As he was leaving Mac pulled him into the office. "You wanted something Mac?" Flack grinned. That was another thing since the accident he and Mac were on really good terms and he'd discovered a new friend. "I need to ask you something." Mac said as usual getting right to the point.

"Sure what do you want?" "I asked Stella to marry me." Mac said grinning. To say Don was shocked was an understatement. He wasn't shocked that Mac was with Stella, he'd seen that coming a mile off but he was shocked that Mac had made a move. "Well about damn time!" Mac grinned sheepishly. "Yeah took a while but I'm there."

His smile disappeared and Don understood. "Claire would not want you to live the rest of your life alone. She should be a happy memory knowing you loved her and she loved you but you have to move on." He stopped and said, "Besides Stella would never expect you to forget Claire just make sure that you can love her as well." Mac looked at him and smiled a true smile that Flack hadn't known Mac was capable then the moment passed and Mac looked at him and smirked. "Deep coming from you Flack."

"I can do deep!" Flack grinned letting Mac know that he knew Mac had thanked him and the subject wouldn't be repeated. "Besides if I couldn't before I can now circumstances change." Mac nodded in understanding and Flack smiled.

He knew Mac thought he meant the bombing and to a point that was what he did mean but he also knew his perspective had changed since he had been with Danny. He believed that someone could love someone for a lifetime before he had got with Danny he hadn't really believed human beings were cut out for being truly monogamous.

"So this what you wanted to tell me?" Flack asked. Mac shook his head. "No. No it's not. I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man." Don stood dumbstruck. "Me? You want me?" Don asked a small smile on his face. "Yeah." Mac said smiling. "I want you to do it Don." "Yeah. Of course. Of course I will Mac."

Mac smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks Don." Don was grinning ear to ear. Don turned to leave as his pager went off and Mac said, "Oh just one more thing before you go. Stella wants Lindsay, as her maid of honour so Stella thought it would be great if you took her as your date. It'll look good for the pictures."

Don stopped dead. "What?" He choked. "Well you're not seeing anyone are you?" Mac asked. Don wanted to yell that yes, he bloody well was, thank-you very much! But he knew Danny didn't want that so he had no choice but to shake his head and mutter a no at the floor.

Mac smiled. "Well that's settled then." His phone rang and he picked it up "Taylor." He listened to the voice on the other end of the phone and then said, "Okay I'll be there in ten minutes. He put the phone down and looked at Don. "There is a reason this City is called the city that never sleeps. There's a homicide down by the river you wouldn't be responding to that would you?" Don nodded. "Want a lift?" Mac asked. "Sure." Don nodded

He knew he had to get his head back in the job. He had to put on what the CSI team had deemed the "cop face" but all he could think of was how the fuck he was going to break this to Danny.

He got in the car with Mac with mixed feelings he was thrilled that Mac would think of him to be his best man but that meant he had to at least look like he was dating Lindsay for he whole day.

He had nothing against Lindsay but well he wanted to go with Danny. Danny was meant to be his date even if only the two of them knew they were dating. He resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel he did not need Mac asking questions that he just could not answer.

The homicide was gruesome and Don was reminded of how much his beloved city was flawed. He was drained when he arrived at Danny's apartment Danny had done a swing shift that day so he'd been gone when Don went to work and would be in now. Don wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to his lover. Danny wasn't exactly known for his calm temperament.

Don was worried that by tomorrow morning they might be processing Don's murder scene he grimaced. Okay, it wouldn't be that bad. Then he thought about who he was going with and winced again.

Okay maybe it was.

So he went with the best thing he could think of.

Bribing.

He bought some beers and a movie and Danny's favourite brand of chocolate and held them out for Danny when his lover opened the door. Danny took one look at the offered gifts and frowned.

He opened the door further and let Don in and then shut the door and leaned against it. "Okay what the hell have you done?" Danny demanded.

And Detective Don Flack knew he was doomed. How the fuck was he going to tell Danny this? There was no doubt about it he was fucking doomed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arguement

Hey everyone I'm back again!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

**Warning: **In case you missed the warning at the front desk there is slash in this as in the male/male kind so if you don't like kindly go and find another ship to sail. Thanks.

**Reviewers:**

**Phl: **Thanx for the review! I wasn't really sure how people would respond to this fic since its my first real attempt at CSI slash so thanx. Yeah Don's in kind of a sticky spot here but its gonna get worse before it gets better believe me!

**Princessa: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you like it i must admit im enjotin writing it! Here is the next chapter i hope you read on...

Now thats all done I have nothing further to add other than i hope yu enjot the next chapter!

The Wedding Date

Chapter Two: The Argument

Don looked at Danny for a moment. Maybe he could wing it. "Aww babe what makes you think that I've done anything. You know I wouldn't do anything." He leaned in and tired to kiss Danny but Danny pulled back. "You're kidding right?" Don looked at him. "What you mean?"

Danny simply raised an eyebrow. "Well for a start you've brought beer chocolate and a movie while I love all three it's over kill don't you think?" Danny crossed his arms over his chest. "You're tying to buy me Don Flack." Don simply stared at Danny innocently but apparently it wasn't working and Danny just looked at him with his eyebrow raised again, "So, what did you do?"

"I haven't done anything." Don said taking a step forward and trapping Danny between his body and the wall. He smirked and leaned forward to kiss the side of Danny's neck. "Honest. I haven't done anything." He paused and then added, "Well not yet." Danny laughed his breath warm against Don's skin.

He kissed Danny on the mouth gentle and soft but it soon turned to something else entirely. Danny let him kiss him kissing him back after a few moments of doing so. After about five minutes of Don having Danny pinned against the wall he pulled back and smiled.

"Now that's the welcome I was expecting." Don said against Danny's lips. Danny smirked and pushed him off.

Don took the opportunity to take in Danny's attire. He had a black tank top on that stuck to his was board abs and sweatpants that hid his legs but Don didn't need Danny in a tight pair of jeans to know he had a body worth staring at though if he could choose the jeans would win every time.

"Now you've gotten what you wanted you're gonna tell me what I want." Danny said softly pulling Don from his thoughts.

_Shit _Don thought. He's not letting this go. Not that he exactly expected him too. But still, "Danny please…" He said moving to kiss Danny again. He should have known would have been the wrong thing to say because Danny's eyes narrowed again.

"Don look, you either tell me what's going or…" He seemed to stop and then a light lit up his eyes and an evil smile graced his lips. Don did not like the way this was going. He had seen that look once before and it had been when they'd been arguing and Danny had flirted relentlessly with Lindsay the next day as punishment.

Danny had done it on purpose because he knew how jealous Don could get. Don was insanely jealous at times and he was also extremely possessive which was why they argued about people finding out about them so much. He wanted people to know Danny was his. He didn't see it as something to hide, he loved Danny, again something Danny wasn't aware of yet but he figured in time he'd find the courage to tell the blonde CSI.

Don didn't like the fact people flirted with Danny and he could do nothing about it because no one knew Danny was his. He wanted to stop the looks Aidan often threw his way when she was around and the flirting with Lindsay but as things stood at the moment he couldn't do it without blowing their secret.

And no matter how angry he got he couldn't do that to Danny he cared, all right loved Danny too much for that to happen.

So seeing that look did not bode well with Don, that look meant trouble. Nothing ever went right after Danny had given the look; at least nothing ever went right for the person the look was aimed at. And then Danny smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. He then proved why Don should be wary of the look and proving why that Messer look was trouble. "Tell me what the hell is going on Don or I swear your not getting any for a week."

Don's jaw dropped and he stood staring for almost two minutes before he was able to pick his jaw up off the floor and form words. His brain seemed to be incapable of forming sentences he was simply stuck on the words that he thought he would never hear from Danny's lips.

"WHAT?" He exploded.

Danny smirked again. "You heard me, and don't think I won't do it either. I want to know what you're hiding." "You can't hold me hostage like that!" Don said scandalised. "Can't I?" Danny asked dangerously. "Try me."

Don was almost willing to try it. He was ready to push the boundary in a very physical way but the fact that Danny had even suggested it proved that Danny was deadly serious. And more than that, was aware that something was going on and he wanted to know what it was before he had any intention of letting Don anywhere near him.

Don pulled back and looked Danny in the eye and sighed. "I know you're really not going to like this." He said pulling a hand through his hair. "I figured that." Danny said sensibly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so keen to stall this." Danny looked at Don. "Don do you trust me?" Don looked at Danny his blue eyes wide. "What kind of a question is that _of course _I trust you!" "Then why not trust me with this?" Danny said gesturing between them. "Whatever it is that's got you so up tight."

And Don knew he was out of options. He could see the hurt in Danny's eyes and no matter how much he was dreading having to do this the thought that Danny thought that Don didn't trust him took his breath away.

"All right," He sighed. "You win. But don't tell me I didn't warn you." Don said seriously.

He sighed. "Mac's getting married." He said. Danny's eyes lit up. "Really? He's finally found the courage? But this is great!" He looked at Don.

"Don, really how is this a bad thing? Honestly…" He trailed off and narrowed his eyes, "You're not still on the kick about me liking Mac are you? Because I've told you…"

Don shut him up by kissing him. He pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore. Don looked at Danny stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"That's not what I thought. I know you don't like Mac, at least not that way, besides I know for certain that you know my ass is best." He winked and Danny winked back. "Get in line mine's better." Danny laughed kissing Don again. Don kissed Danny for a second time until his oxygen ran out and then he knew he had to do this now while Danny was in a good mood and then he knew he had at least a fifty percent chance of surviving what he was about to say.

"Danny what I need to tell you, you're not gonna like. But you're right you do deserve to know." He sighed. "Mac asked me to be best man." He said at last.

Danny looked at him. "But Don, that's great! You and Mac have been friends since your accident. He chose the right person." Suddenly Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Wait." He said suddenly. Don saw Danny's brain working as he put all the pieces together and suddenly Danny's eyes narrowed almost into slits and Don knew he'd put the pieces together.

"Whose Stella's maid of honour?" Don closed his eyes, as his assumption was proved right. "Don," Danny asked carefully. "Who has Stella asked to be maid of honour?"

Dom looked at Danny and muttered Lindsay's name. When he looked up again Danny's face was not a happy one. "C'mon Don I didn't hear ya there?" Danny said crossing his hands over his chest again.

"Tell me."

"It's Lindsay all right!" Don burst out.

"Lindsay." Danny said. "And what's so bad about that then?" Danny asked. Don knew he was pissed off because although he had figured out the puzzle he was making Don tell him every sodding detail.

"Mac and Stella want Lindsay and I to go together because it'll look good for the pictures." Don said loudly. "There! You happy? That's what I was keeping from you, because I knew you'd act like this!" Don said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"And how do you expect me to react?" Danny yelled. "You're _my _boyfriend and now she's gonna be all over you! Why the fucking hell didn't you just say no!"

And that was when Don lost his temper. "I bastard would have if it had been up to me. I tried to when Mac asked me but as far as they know I'm sodding single so why shouldn't I be in pictures with Lindsay?"

Danny stared at him. "Don we've been over this, I'm not ready yet! I'm not ready to tell them I'm with you!" Don stared at Danny and snarled, "No, you're not and I never complained but when the hell are you going to be ready we've been together nearly a year and a half! And if they knew I wouldn't have to pretend I like having Lindsay on my arm!"

Danny looked down and said, "Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be her? Anyone but her!" Don stared at Danny. "What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped.

"Montana." Danny snarled. Don shook his head. "_Lindsay _isn't the issue here." Don said trying to calm down.

"Bullshit." Danny snarled. "She is the issue! She's totally got the hots for you, the way she drapes herself all over you…" Danny suddenly trailed off and hit the wall hard.

Don smirked. "Jealous are we?"

He knew he was goading Danny into an argument but hell now he was here he _wanted _to fight. He wanted to know why Danny didn't trust him enough with their relationship to come out with it. He wanted to know if Danny would be bothered if Lindsay was all over him and he wanted to know if Danny cared enough to let Don tell Mac the real reason he was reluctant to escort Lindsay through the wedding.

Danny didn't answer he just stared at Don. "You didn't tell me what you said to Mac." He said after a pause. "What the hell could I say?" Don snapped. "What I wanted to say was no you know what Mac I can't do that because I'm going out with Danny, and he wouldn't like it. I'll stand with her for photos but that's it, but of course I couldn't say that because you won't let me!"

Danny looked like he was about to say something but Don wasn't finished he was on a role now and had no intention of stopping. "No instead I had to say I had no objection to Mac and Stella setting me up on a date when I do have an objection a huge one! I already have someone I want to be with."

He stopped and then looked at Danny. "Why can't we tell them Danny give me a reason, just one damn reason!"

Danny looked at Don; he'd never seen Don this angry before. It should be him that was pissed off and yelling and he was, but Don had known he would be and was screaming back. He'd known Don had wanted to come out but he hadn't realised he'd wanted too this badly but Danny knew he couldn't.

Not yet.

It wasn't like he didn't want too. He did. God knew he cared about Don enough he just couldn't find it in him to make that final leap of faith. He had issues; big ones and he had thought Don knew that.

But then, he thought he knew Don had been patient and perhaps this was just too patient. "Come on Danny," Don said breaking into Danny's thoughts. "Give me one good reason."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to fucking do anything! This isn't about me! This is about you parading around with Lindsay Monroe making her think she stands a chance with you!"

"We wouldn't even have this problem if I could have told Mac that there was a concrete reason I couldn't do it but no why is it so important that we keep it a secret?" Don asked mirroring Danny's movement and crossing his arms.

"Why is it so important that we don't?" Danny snapped back.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Don exploded before he could stop himself. It was seconds before he realised what he'd said and then he dropped his gaze to the floor and he wished he could take the words back again.

He finally found the courage to look up at Danny and found the blonde staring at him his blue eyes wide and his jaw almost hitting the floor. Seeing his expression Don felt insulted.

"Damn it Danny it's not that unbelievable is it? I do. I'll say it again if you need to hear it. I love you and I have for a while and I hate the fact we have to hide something that isn't wrong. I hate the fact we have to hide the fact we're together and I hate the fact I have to share you with every sodding female and male in the labs."

Danny just stared at him. "You love me?" He asked quietly. Don sighed. "Yeah. I do." He uncrossed his arms. "But right now I'm too pissed off to do anything about it. I'm sorry about Lindsay but if you're not willing to trust me, to trust us then I'm going to be at that wedding doing what Mac and Stella want for the pictures."

Don pulled a hand through his hair his anger gone leaving him feeling empty. "I do love you Danny but I can't be here right now. I thought you trusted me and if you did then you'd know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Don shook his head and then with one last look at Danny he left Danny's apartment. Danny stared at the door long after it was closed. He closed his eyes. He'd fucked up the best thing that ever happened to him. He knew they weren't over, he'd been angry and Don had been angry but he knew they weren't over.

But he had fucked things up and he knew what he needed to do to fix it but he also knew he couldn't do that. He trusted Don, more than he ever thought possible but he was so scared of screwing up what they had by letting other people in on their relationship.

But, he reflected, hadn't he just gone and screwed it up without anyone else's help? He sighed. He knew what he needed to do the point was, did he have the balls to do it.

Danny knew he needed to do something otherwise he was doomed to a life without Don Flack. He didn't like to think about how painful that would be but then he thought about what he would have to do to make it right and decided that he, Detective Danny Messer, was fucking doomed.

Well and truly doomed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fittings

Oh jeez im so sorry for the wait guys this is one hell of a big chapter and everytime i thought id finished it got bigger lol anyway its here now so i hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Please... I wish although if anyone if offering Don or Danny, or both i'll take em! Pick me!

**Reviewers:**

**Phyl: **Thanx for the review! I blushed when i got this review thank-you so much! Sorry for the long wait the chapters here at last so i hope you read on!

**Stephanie: **Thanx for the review! Yeah Don is pissed off and watch this space because its about to get worse! Thanx for the review i hope you continue to read!

**Cronelyne: **Thanx for the review! Hey it was no problem your stories are great and i enjoyed reading them! Yeah poor Don and Danny are a bit stuck right now. Let's hope they sort it! Here comes chapter three!

Right guys here it is chapter three...

* * *

The Wedding Date

Chapter Three: The Fittings

Soon Danny found himself at one of the last fittings before the wedding. It hadn't been a long engagement because Mac and Stella had decided that they'd each respectively waited long enough.

Besides they'd actually been dating and told no one about it that way no one could interfere of course Danny and Flack had known from the start. Danny felt his heart ache whenever he thought of his wayward boyfriend.

They'd had more and more arguments since the night Don had stormed from the apartment but Danny couldn't take away the fact that Don had said that he loved him. Danny knew he meant it otherwise he wouldn't have looked so god-damn scared when he'd realised he'd actually said it aloud. Danny just had a hard time believing that someone could love him that much.

Of course that issue had seemed to have cost him a boyfriend for the time being. Don had rang the morning after and said he was sorry for the argument but he'd meant what he said but he couldn't be near Danny right now. Not with everything that was going on so he would be at a distance until the wedding.

That had been three months ago and while Danny had worked constantly with Don, as fate would have it, nothing was the same between them. Don didn't stay and talk to Danny like he used too. He didn't try to grab Danny's hand, find an excuse to touch him or pull him into the car for a quick kiss on the way back to the Precinct.

In fact it was almost as if he had gone back to being the way he was before they had got together. Their relationship had suddenly gone back to being purely platonic and it was annoying Danny no end. He missed Don everyday even though he saw him every day at work. It wasn't the same and Lindsay definitely wasn't helping matters.

Since Stella had asked Lindsay to be maid of honour she seemed to have taken it upon herself to talk to Flack at every minute of the day. It was no secret that Danny didn't really get on very well with Lindsay though over the last year it had gotten better.

But now Danny found it harder and harder not to take his situation out on her. It was difficult because she now had something that belonged to him. He'd never thought he'd get possessive over someone but he couldn't deny that he was with Don. Don was his.

But then Don was different though Danny wasn't quite ready to figure out why yet. Of course really he was pretty sure what the issue was but he wasn't ready to accept that.

He hated himself for putting himself in this situation as usual he'd manage to screw-up something that really mattered too him. How did he manage it? He just wasn't sure. He seemed to be able to screw things up without even trying. Even when he was trying his hardest not too. But this time he couldn't see how he was going to fix it and he knew he had too.

The day things changed again was the day of the fittings which Danny found himself at grudgingly. But he'd gone because he was happy for Mac and Stella. And he was pretty sure Stella would have kicked his arse if he hadn't attended. She wanted the guys in certain suits so he'd gone. Besides they deserved a great day after everything they'd been through and they were good for each other. He just wasn't happy about the situation the wedding itself had caused but of course that wasn't their fault.

The only one he could truly blame was himself. He was just finishing his shift when Mac came to see him in the lab. "Danny," Danny turned and looked at his boss. "Hi Mac." He said smiling. "The fittings for the suits are today at eight you, me, Hawks and Flack are getting fitted tonight all right?"

Danny's heart sank. This was going to be another instance of looking but no touching. If Danny was honest it was killing him. He wanted this wedding to come and be over with and then hopefully he would get back with Don and everything would be great again.

Or at least that was what he kept telling himself. He was still hoping if he said it enough he might believe it.

"Yeah Mac, that's fine." "Are you sure?" Mac asked looking concerned. "No. That's fine." Mac smiled. He seemed to be smiling more often now he and Stella were together and it was nice to see. "Good see you there Messer. Get back to work."

Danny couldn't help it he smiled. But just as his mood had lifted it fell again. The reason being that Don had just walked in with Lindsay and Lindsay seemed to be making herself comfortable on his territory.

"Thanks for the help today Don." She was saying. "I don't know how to handle guys sometimes." She laughed quietly. "What you don't have them Montana Lindsay?" Danny asked before he could stop himself. Lindsay spun round as if she had only just realised he was there.

_Yeah, _Danny thought. _Keep your hands off my territory. _"No its just cops can be so forward." She looked at Danny as if to say _you should know._ Danny chanced a look at Don and his eyes had hooded. "Anyway Flack helped me out." Danny smiled. "Yeah, he's great like that." Danny said looking at his wayward boyfriend through hooded eyes.

Don looked like he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself but he looked at Danny as if to say, "What did you want me to do?" And then smiled and winked as if to say, "You know I'd help you out anytime." Danny grinned despite himself and winked back.

"Anyway I better get this evidence together Mac wants it ASAP. Wanna help Flack or do you wanna get back to the Precinct?"

Lindsay was saying and Danny couldn't help but feel annoyed with her. She'd just had to go and ruin the first fun moment he'd had with Don since the argument.

"He'll help you." Stella said appearing and ruining the moment all together. "The sooner we shut this case the better." "Looks like I'm helping you Lindsay." Don said smiling and shrugging. Lindsay smiled brightly and Danny had to suppress the urge not to growl.

Don looked up at him as he was leaving and something flashed in his eyes but before Danny could name it, it disappeared again and Don turned and followed Lindsay down the hall.

"Damn it!" Danny whispered. "What?" Stella asked looking at Danny intently. Danny grinned even though he felt like screaming. "Ah nothing Stella." Danny said making sure he actually looked like he was doing some work." "Just this isn't getting me no where I thought…"

He trailed off as he looked down the microscope. "Stella I got to run." He grinned at her and dashed off down the hall the adrenaline from a puzzle coming together briefly making everything else in his life less complicated.

&&&

Don Flack was not a man to regret his actions.

He believed that once a commitment had been made you stuck with it and dealt with the consequences of making that decision.

He also believed in totally forgetting about any regrets you might have about making that decision was made. Even if it turned out to be the wrong decision. As Don saw it you either changed what you didn't like or you put up and shut up.

He'd lived with this philosophy since he had become a homicide detective, maybe even before then. It was after the realisation that the city he loved, the city he breathed could sometimes be as tainted as the people in it. But he'd gotten past that no time for regrets.

Of course that had all come crashing down around him the day he left Danny's apartment because Don could think of nothing he regretted more than that. He regretted leaving the way he had and he even regretted letting Danny know how he truly felt. But then, he wasn't even sure Danny had believed him so that wasn't the issue.

The issue was that Don could feel himself turning into a completely different person and he wasn't sure it was totally for the right reasons. He loved Danny he had admitted that and he wasn't ashamed of the fact that he loved Danny but if Danny wasn't with him then was he wasting his time?

He hated that this thing with Danny was making him question things that he had never thought to question before. He hated that in a few short months he had gone from being insanely happy to insanely depressed and the way he saw it there was nothing he could do about it.

Well there was, he could go back on what he had said to Danny and wonder back in the hopes that everything would go back to the way they were. But then would Danny understand what he was so upset about? Probably not. Don was always the one that did all the talking Danny knew more about Don than any other person alive, because there was very little Don kept from him. Don, on the other hand, knew next to nothing about Danny because Danny didn't say.

At first it added to Danny's allure, the whole mysterious thing is attractive when a relationship starts but as it progressed Don wanted more than the mysterious lover. He wanted a soulmate out of Danny Messer because he just had to go and fall in love with him and it had backfired on him.

Don had found it hard to concentrate at work knowing that his relationship with Danny was less than perfect at the moment but he knew to do his job properly he needed to leave his personal issues at home.

It was only after a case could he allow himself to think about it. So that was how he was reflecting on what a mess his life was because he was walking through the lab after finishing on the case with Stella and Lindsay.

He hadn't missed the look Danny had given him when he had went into the lab to help Lindsay but what was he meant to say? Oh by the way Lindsay I can't come and work with you because Messer over there is being the jealous type and won't let me?

Don shook his head; he _wished _he had that excuse. It wasn't as if he was working with Danny on the case today but he hadn't missed the look Hawkes had given Danny as he had been walking away. It was the same one Don had used to use before he and Danny had gotten together and he had thought there would be no way on earth. That thought only served t get Don more pissed off than he already was.

Danny was his. Pure and simple.

Mac stopped his foul mood from becoming worse by stopping in the corridor and said, "Final fittings tonight, you me Danny and Sheldon."

Flack had to stop himself from growling when he heard Hawkes' name.

Don had never really thought about it before but Hawkes and Danny were on a lot of cases together and while Don trusted Danny completely he wasn't so sure about Hawkes. Again it all came down to he fact no one knew about them. If Hawkes knew then he wouldn't be about to step on Hawkes' territory.

As he was walking out the corridor, after promising Mac he'd show up and he wouldn't complain like the last two fittings he'd been to, he caught the back end of a conversation.

"So what are you doing tonight?" It was Hawkes. "Well I'm at the fitting for Mac." Danny answered. "I know that so am I, I meant later tonight. You up for drinks we haven't been out for ages."

Don stopped in his tracks. Had Hawkes just asked _his _boyfriend out? Danny looked like he wasn't really sure what to say either. "Er…yeah sure." Danny seemed to think about it and then said, "Erm who else is going?"

Hawkes' face lit up. "Well I thought we could ask Don and Lindsay so they could bond for the wedding and I already spoke to Stella and she said she'd try and drag Mac out since he's becoming a little more social thanks to her."

Danny seemed to think about it and then shrugged. "Yeah sure why not?" Don walked towards them hoping that it wasn't totally obvious that he had heard everything.

Danny looked up and smiled as he saw Don approaching and despite himself Don found himself melting. How did one person manage to have so much control over him? Don wasn't sure but it had happened before he had had time to blink. He'd jumped off a cliff and not even realised until he was falling hard enough to notice he'd missed the other side.

"Hi Don." Danny said casually though his facial expression was anything but casual. "Wanna come out with Doc and I tonight?" Don looked like he was thinking about it but he knew he would go he didn't like the way Hawkes was looking at Danny.

He looked at Danny was pleased to see Danny was looking at him with the same hooded expression Don himself was using. They might not be where he wanted them to be in their relationship but the spark hadn't died. Don wasn't sure his ever would.

He loved Danny he didn't think he would love anyone the way he loved Danny now. Don winked at his wayward boyfriend and then smiled, "Sure why not?" He watched as Danny seemed to sag with relief and then he grinned and said, "This is going to be great!" "Course it is." Don said grinning. "I'm going to be there." Hawkes grinned.

Danny shook his head and said "Of course because a party can't start without you there Flack." "Nope." Flack said happily before saying. "Who else is going?" Although he was well aware of who was going. "Well," Hawkes said smiling. "I thought we could invite Lindsay." He smiled again. "After all the more you get to know her the better the pictures will be."

Flack had to bite his tongue to stop commenting on the logic of that statement and how he was quite happy with the date he had thank-you very much he did not need setting up he and Danny were quite happy together, but of course he couldn't say that.

"Oh and Mac and Stella." Flack nodded smiling. "Yeah that sounds good, when is this after the fittings?" Hawkes nodded. "Yeah." Flack smiled. "Sounds good, well I'll see you both there then." And Flack walked away even though his heart was screaming that he was a traitor for leaving Danny.

But he'd promised himself that he would stay away from Danny until this was over, it was a decision he regretted but he had to stand by it. Still the fittings could not come quick enough in his view since it was another excuse to be close to Danny.

Plus he had a feeling he would need to re-stake his claim if the flirting Hawkes was doing was any indication. Flack walked away clocking up yet another reason in his head why this secrecy this was total bullshit.

&&&

Danny Messer prided himself on looking good. He loved looking good. Looking good made his demons seem less intense and it gave him a confidence boost like no other.

Well, other than Don's appreciative stares and whispered assurances that Don did find Danny gorgeous. Okay, so Don Flack was the best confidence boost Danny Messer would ever have and he was priceless, but in his absence there were clothes.

Jeans, shirts, trousers, jackets, shoes, Danny Messer loved to look good. But looking in the mirror now Danny couldn't help but want to pull at his collar. He appreciated that he needed to be trussed up. But damn he hadn't thought he'd be trussed up this much!

He felt not ugly- ugly was the wrong word but uncomfortable in his own skin. He didn't think he looked good and that did not sit well with him. When Don wasn't there to make him feel better he _needed _to look good.

He loved clothes but damn this was ridiculous. He scowled at the mirror for letting him see something he didn't like in the reflection.

"Danny!" Mac wrapped on the door. "You've been in there open up so we can alter it." Danny opened the door and allowed Mac to drag him out the cubicle and into the main fitting room.

"Mac I look stupid." Danny scowled. "No you don't." Mac said firmly. Then he turned to the fitter and said, "Can you sort him out please?" The tailor laughed and said no problem. "Mac," Danny said worried. "This isn't going to look good." "Of course it is. It's lucky that all of you suit red. Because you've got to match the bridesmaids." "Yeah, Yeah I know." Danny huffed.

The fitter pulled away and then and Mac looked over Danny critically and said, "Now, look in the mirror Messer." Danny sighed but did as he was told and when he did he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing in the mirror.

"Christ." He whispered. "That's one hell of an improvement." Mac couldn't suppress a smile. "I hope you're giving him a tip." Danny said looking himself up and down in the mirror. "I thought I'd never look anywhere near good in this suit. I'm pleased I won't ruin your photos now."

Mac smiled. "You would have never done that anyway Danny." At that moment Hawkes and Flack barrelled in demanding to know what was taking so long they'd been ready ages and both of them took one look at Danny and stopped dead.

"Christ I don't look that bad do I?" Danny asked pulling at his collar again something the fitter quickly told him off for. "Nope. Jesus Messer," Don said smiling "You clean up well." He winked at Danny letting Danny know that he _really _appreciated the effort.

Mac smirked. "Well, well I've found something that makes Danny Messer uncomfortable I must remember this in future." Danny pulled a face while the other three men laughed at him.

Hawkes looked at Danny. "Well I think you look good you're the only one I know that can wear something like this and look good apart from Mac of course," Sheldon grinned. "But he lives in suits anyway."

Don looked at Sheldon. "Hey Hawkes what about me?" Sheldon smirked at him. "Yeah like your ego needs inflating anymore." Flack shrugged. "Huh. Don't hate the player hate the game."

Danny smirked and with an ego like that why would you worry about looking good?" "I like to know I make an impression." Don said dramatically looking at Danny with a wolfish grin. Which Danny had to return. It reminded him when their relationship wasn't in tatters. Did that mean it was getting better?

He'd confuse himself over it later.

Mac smirked. "Alright everyone that's it we're done." Mac looked at Danny, "Danny the torture is over." "Thank-god." He started to take his jacket off then and there which made Hawkes laugh.

Hawkes put his arm round the blonde as he undid some of his shirt. "Hey Danny since your ordeal is over are you ready for drinks?"

"Hell yeah." Danny said dramatically. "Okay so let's get changed then." Hawkes and Mac smirked and returned to their respective changing rooms to change and get ready to go out.

Danny was just finishing up and had escaped the suit and handed it back into the Fitter to make the final adjustments. He was about to leave the changing rooms and meet up with Mac, Flack and the Doc when he found himself being pulled back into the changing rooms and into one of the cubicles from behind.

"I thought we were leaving for drinks." Danny said smiling slightly once Don had closed the door. "We'll leave when we're ready." Don said "And I'm not ready." "Don they'll notice." Danny said but it lacked the force he had wanted since Don had at that moment, decided to kiss Danny's neck.

"Live a little Messer." Don murmured, "I already told them to go on ahead while I sorted you out because you were still pulling at your suit."

Danny smiled running his hand through Don's hair. "We still don't have time Don." Don smirked. "Now as much as I'd enjoy that I just wanted to know you want me Danny." Danny said nothing he simply kissed Don letting the fire he had to keep caged the past few weeks, free.

Danny knew they still had issues, Don wasn't about to let them go but he couldn't help but give in, he'd missed Don more than he ever thought possible.

They kissed for a few moments and then they separated for air and Don flashed a grin. "You looked really sexy in that suit you know." Danny smiled. He was pleased that their differences had not affected Don's appreciation for Danny's form.

Danny kissed Don again and then whispered against his mouth, "I hate dressing up." "I don't know why," Don, said his hands wondering south on Danny's body. "You look good." Don smirked as Danny's breath hitched. "Of course that's nothing unusual." Danny flushed.

Even after all that time of hearing it he still wasn't used to Don's compliments though they made him feel good and he loved to know that Don was warm for his form.

Don continued to kiss Danny and Danny knew he could never say no to his boyfriend not if Don was in a mood like this one. When Don was like this what Don Flack wanted Don Flack got.

Danny lost track of time as they made out in the changing rooms forgetting about the world outside now that Don was back here with him. All to sound Don pulled back from kissing Danny and said, "Come on Messer we got to go." Danny stared. "Now? You want to go now?"

Don smirked. "Well if we're any longer they might suspect and we don't want that do we?" Danny fought the urge not to swear. Don was basically using his own words against him.

And that, Danny thought, was how he knew for definite Don was still annoyed with him.

The old issue of whether Danny could come out to the team came up now when he and Don had not been together properly in months.

Danny sighed and looked at the floor. "I guess not," He whispered. Don sighed as well and though Danny couldn't see his face Danny knew he was disappointed.

"Come on then Messer we've got a night out to get too."

The night out seemed to be, in everyone's opinion a success. Mac and Stella hadn't made it but Don wondered whether they had something better to do. He knew he wished he were somewhere else.

Especially _with _someone else. He looked across at Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes and they all seemed to be having a great time but he knew that Danny was simply putting on bravado.

Or Don hoped that was the case because _he _certainly wasn't having a great time at all. It wasn't that he wanted Danny miserable it's just he hoped Danny wasn't enjoying Sheldon's attentions as much as he was making out because Don wasn't sure he could handle that.

Because Sheldon was flirting and it was taking all of Don's will power to stood himself from moving to the other side of the table and staking his claim. But, of course he couldn't because Danny didn't want that and as mad as Danny made him at times Don couldn't do that to his boyfriend.

Could he even call Danny his boyfriend anymore? He wondered. The make out session in the changing rooms would suggest that yes he was able too but the flirting suggested that Danny was looking at men other than Don.

And the possessive streak in Don did not like that. Danny was _his. _His best friend, his lover, his boyfriend. He was beginning to wonder if putting the distance between him and Danny had been a good idea he'd have rather had Danny in secret than not at all.

He watched as Hawkes put his arm round Danny and suddenly Don couldn't take it anymore and went to the bar to order a drink and a shot to take the edge off.

Someone came and out their arms round him. He knew it instantly wasn't Danny but he did have a sinking feeling he knew who it was. "Don come dance with me." Don winced. "I don't think so Lindsay."

"Why not?" She pouted. "Look, I'm not asking for a lot but well we're in this wedding thing together and I think it would be great if we took the opportunity to get to know each other better."

"You really think so?" "I do." Lindsay said smiling brightly. "Come on Flack, it's not rocket science." "Lindsay leave it okay?" He demanded softly. She pouted, "Please Flack." "Come on Flack." Hawkes said grinning. "Have some fun." Don rolled his eyes but seeing no option he sighed. "Fine. One dance. Then I'm out."

He got up and followed Lindsay across the club to the dance floor and while he admitted that he did enjoy himself he only had eyes for one person, a certain blonde haired person that seemed to be getting pretty cosy with the Doc. Don forced a growl down in his throat. He really was fighting the urge to stake his claim.

Danny was _his. _

Hawkes and Danny left the table to search out the bar and Don watched their every move through hooded eyes. His jealousy was getting harder and harder to control. How could Danny let Hawkes flirt with him and not Don, his boyfriend?

Was Danny trying to tell him something? Did Danny not want to be with him? Had he decided that his attraction to the Doc now outweighed the attraction for his boyfriend?

Don felt his anger build and then felt ashamed of himself. Danny was not like that. Danny was faithful. He trusted Danny and he knew that if Danny had wanted to break up with him, not only would he have _said so _he would have pushed Don away in the changing rooms.

Don smiled thinking of their little make out session. He missed Danny more than he could say and he knew it was stupid to have done that but he couldn't help it. But he meant what he had said until Danny decided what he truly wanted Don wasn't sure they could be in a true relationship. But he didn't want to be without Danny he loved him and he had told him so, though whether that had been a good idea he was yet to discover.

He smiled at Lindsay and led her back to the table only to see red when he looked over at the bar. Hawkes was leaning right over Danny and it almost looked like they were kissing but Don discovered that they weren't they were whispering and Hawkes' hand was far too close to forbidden country for Don's liking.

Hawkes leant forward and cuddled Danny to him and that was it. Don knew he needed to leave before he did something he regretted. He stood abruptly ignoring Lindsay's bewildered expression and headed for the door.

He knew he was angry now but he knew if he didn't leave soon he would feel his heartbreak and he couldn't face being in Danny's presence when that happened.

He looked back and saw Danny staring after him Hawkes' hand was on Danny's thigh. Don was about to snarl a snide remark but he couldn't make himself do it. He couldn't form the words. The anger faded as quickly as it had come and a sob caught in his throat and with one last look at Danny he left the club.

Danny supposed the night out was going well. Danny and Don had met up with Lindsay and Sheldon, Mac and Stella had yet to meet up. Danny grinned as he wondered if they had better things to do.

He was having a good time he and Sheldon were righting the wrongs of the world and talking about everything from science to science fiction. It was times like this that Danny was reminded about why he got on so well with Sheldon Hawkes and he had to admit that if he wasn't already in love with Don Sheldon would have been a real possibility.

But Danny couldn't imagine his life without Don and hoped it would never happen. He paused in his conversation with Sheldon and looked up at the Dance floor.

"They look good together don't they?"

Hawkes asked. Danny made a non committal sound and turned to look at the pair Sheldon was talking about.

Danny watched as Lindsay used every technique she knew to try and get Don's attention but he seemed quite content to sip his drink talk to her and on occasion wonder round the table to talk to Danny and Hawkes who where engaged in a conversation of sod all.

As the evening wore on Danny got steadily more pissed off as Lindsay would not give up. Eventually she conned Don into going to the bar with her and he complied buying her a drink and bringing one back for Danny himself.

Danny had smiled when he received the drink Don winked and clapped him on the shoulder before being dragged onto the dance floor by an enthusiastic Lindsay.

Danny tried his hardest to concentrate on what the Doc was saying. He and Sheldon had so much in common but there was only one thing on his mind tonight and that was that Montana Monroe was trying to get into his boyfriend.

He watched Don in between trying to look interested in the conversation and not give away what he was thinking. He loved Don Flack with all his heart and though he never said so he hoped Don knew.

He smiled thinking back to the incident in the changing rooms it had been so good. He'd relished being in his boyfriend's arms after so long. But when he looked over at the dance floor again he saw red as Lindsay leaned in close almost to kiss Don. At that moment he was sure the Doc saved his life by saying

"Do you want another drink?"

"Hell Yeah." Danny smiled getting up and joining Sheldon at the bar. Sheldon bought him a drink and he realised that he'd had far more than he'd wanted too but he couldn't bring himself to care. He looked over at the dance floor again and sighed. The best thing that had ever happened to him was fending off an obvious advance and Danny could only think the best thing to do was get hammered.

Danny conversation with Sheldon and then missed what he was saying so Sheldon leaned in closer and as he spoke into his ear Danny got the shock of his life was that the Doc's hand on his _thigh??_

Danny moved away just to make sure but then when the Doc made no comment about it Danny realised he had to be mistaken. At that moment his phone rang and he realised it was Louie.

Danny groaned. He'd been having problems with his brother for a few months and only Sheldon and Don knew of it. Sheldon must have seen the look on his face because he went to ask a question and Danny simply showed him the flashing cell screen.

Sheldon's eyes went round with understand and suddenly Danny found himself in a loose embrace he was so shocked he did nothing for a second before returning the hug. "Danny if you ever need anything you know I'm here yeah?" Sheldon said seriously.

Danny smiled. "Yeah Doc, I do thanks." As he pulled away he saw Don stand abruptly and caught Lindsay's bewildered expression. _Oh fuck! _Danny thought as Don headed for the door.

Danny was stunned. Then Don turned back and the look Don gave him was a mixture of burning anger and heart-breaking agony. Danny suddenly realised what had happened. "Oh fucking hell!" He whispered.

The hug between him and Sheldon had been nothing but brotherly but Don might not have seen it that way and Danny looked down startled as he felt the Doc's hand on his thigh.

He looked up at Don and he had never seen the younger man look so betrayed. Before he could do anything Don gave him one last look and left the club.

Danny didn't even wait a heartbeat before he was up and out the club. He knew he had screwed up but he needed to explain to Don. He hadn't meant it he'd been caught up in the moment and Sheldon had been there when Don hadn't of course, if Danny hadn't been so fucking stupid then Don would have been there the whole way.

He hadn't even bothered to tell Lindsay and Sheldon goodbye he figured they'd get over it. They would have too because he had more important things to do and he couldn't think what would happen if he didn't catch up with the young detective.

Danny ran faster than he'd ever run before and he cursed himself all the way. _Well Danny_, He thought to himself. _You well and truly fucked that up._

Danny had just crossed the street after leaving the club two streets behind him when he saw Don heading into Central Park. "Don!" He yelled. Don heard him because he stopped for a moment before he kept walking.

Danny kept running and shouted again. "Don!" He caught up with Don and put his hand on Don's arm which Don quickly snatched away. Danny fought the urge not wince.

Don turned and looked at him and Danny sucked in a breath as he saw there were tears on his boyfriend's face. "Don please." He whispered. "Let me explain."

Don let out a bitter laugh. "This ought to be fun." But he didn't move giving Danny a little hope that he might be able to put this shit right. _Okay _he thought to himself

_Start talking Messer otherwise you are going to loose the only thing worth keeping in your life. _Danny opened his mouth and no words came out. How could he say this? Danny Messer did not talk about his feelings.

But he had to try, for Don.

He opened his mouth again and that was when he realised. He, Detective Danny Messer, was well and truly fucking screwed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stag Night

Omg i'm so sorry for the delay my life has been completely crazy and this chapter just would not write. I've rewritten it about 10 times and i'm still not completely happy with it although this is a vast improvement on what i had before.

Disclaimer: If Danny or Don have to ever sell themselves into slavery I will be the first in line but other than that... Erm.. No. I wish.

Reviewers:

**Finja: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you like the story! I'm so sorry the update took so long it was not meant to take so long but this chapter was really hard to write. So here you go the new chapter the next and last chapter will be up next week if everything goes to plan!

**Chocobetty: **I love Mac/Stella though they haven't really featured heavily in this story. The next chapter is well and truly theirs along with the boys. I do like Mac/Danny but Don/Danny is my favourite. This chapter is a bit of both hurt and comfort because they've still got their problems see what you think!

**Pendicardial: **Thanx for the review! Danny is trying but it's not over yet. Next chapter will be the next so we shall see what happens then hope you like the next chapter!

* * *

The Wedding Date

Chapter Four: The Stag Night

Don looked at Danny and he didn't think he'd ever seen the blonde CSI look so desperate. But at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He was the one who had wanted to come out, at least to their closest friends, but he hadn't, for Danny's sake. Now Danny was letting Hawkes drool all over him what was up with that?

Don wasn't even bothered that Hawkes had been all over Danny, he didn't care he knew that Danny would never cheat on him. Don knew that. It wasn't that. The flirting wasn't the issue. It was the fact that Danny had let Hawkes flirt with him but he; Don Danny's own _boyfriend _wasn't allowed to do anything of the sort. It made him mad.

In fact scratch mad, it made him furious, he didn't care that Danny flirted. At the end of the day Danny was a flirt. He had known that when they had started the relationship, hell it was one of the reasons the relationship had started at all. That was fine with him Danny _always _came home to Don, and sure Don had to remind him who he belonged to but hey, all in the good fun.

But the good fun was starting to not be enough. He wanted more. He wanted Danny to prove that what they had wasn't just a quick fling and grapple in the sheets. Although he had had few grapples that had lasted as long as this one but damn it Don _Loved _Danny, he'd said so now he needed Danny to prove that Don meant something to him too. The only way he could think of was for them to come out.

But Danny wouldn't and because Don loved him he'd complied, now though he'd had enough. He was starting to think Danny didn't even care. Don loved Danny, had now even told him so but Danny had never said anything back. What was Don _meant _to think?

"Don wait… Don couldn't look at Danny any longer he tried to wipe away the tears that were on his face but by the look on Danny's face he figured Danny had seen them and suddenly Don didn't care.

"Let me explain."

Don snorted. "This ought to be good." Don said bitterly crossing his arms. "How can you explain it Messer when you don't have a clue what this is about."

Danny just stared at him but Don knew he wasn't going to give an inch now. He wasn't even sure he had anything left to give. "Of course I know what it's about you think I was kissing Hawkes!"

Don looked at Danny for a moment and then started laughing. Danny stared at his boyfriend. What the hell was going on inside his head? "What's so funny?" Danny demanded "it is why you're so pissed off with me!" Don sobered completely and said,

"No actually it isn't."

"Don't lie to me!" Danny yelled. "I'm not the one that stormed from the club just now!" Don stood there feeling like he had been slapped. "I'm not lying Messer." Don said dangerously his eyes narrowing into slits.

Danny was at a loss and Don knew it but fucking hell he was sick of giving in. this time he wasn't doing that he wasn't going to give Danny an inch it was about time they stood up for what they believed in.

"Then why?" Danny asked softly. He wanted to understand there was nothing he hated more than arguing with Don so if there was a way he could resolve it he was willing too.

"Why?" Don asked his eyes wide. "Why?" He laughed as he pulled a hand through his hair. "Well, you see. I have this problem. I have this problem about not being able to tell people we're together." Danny stared at him in annoyance. "Don I've told you that…" He said roughly.

"I know what you said and for ages I've accepted it because I love you." Don said cutting across Danny. "But I have a problem with not being able to flirt with you when others do."

Danny pulled a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe Don was acting like this. He knew Don was possessive sure but surely Don knew he wasn't about to do anything. He wouldn't do that! "I can't believe this!" Danny snarled. "You really think I'd cheat."

"You really think I'd do that to you?" He could feel the anger coursing through his system. Don looked at him there was ice in his gaze. "Don't be an idiot of course I don't." He snapped. "I don't have a problem with you being a flirt Danny. I knew that before we started this. I thank every star there is because you are a flirt. Without it this would have never happened."

Danny was stopped dead by Don's words. If it had been anyone else he would have called their bluff and called bullshit, but this was Don. And Don Flack was many things but a liar was not one of them. Which made Danny feel even worse about calling him one. But then, that caused the question of, well if it wasn't the flirting or the threat of cheating that was pissing Don off, what the hell was it?

"Then why?" Danny asked desperately fighting to keep his voice steady he could almost see the void growing between them and he couldn't figure out how to fix it but he knew he had to, no matter what it took to do it.

Don smiled bitterly. "That's really the question and you know what Danny?" He asked sadly. "This time I can't, no, I won't help you out. I love you so I'm willing to give you a chance but until you can answer your own question I'm out."

And with that Don walked away leaving Danny feeling like his heart had broken into a million pieces right in front of him. _Now _what the fuck did he do? He couldn't loose Don but he had suddenly realised he had no idea how to keep him either.

And Danny suddenly realised that if that was what Don wanted then Danny was prepared to give him it simply because Don meant more to Danny than anyone else ever had. He watched Don walking away knowing that for the moment there was nothing he could say that would make him stay.

He thought about their argument and Danny couldn't understand it. Why was Don so upset? If he knew how Danny often behaved he didn't understand what had got the homicide detective so whiled up.

Danny found himself outside of his apartment but how he had got there he couldn't have said he let himself in and looked around, all over his apartment there were things that reminded him of Don he sat down and put his head in his hands how the hell had it got to this?

Mac and Stella's wedding was two weeks away and while he was happy for them his own relationship was falling apart. He should be getting ready to celebrate it with his friends, with Don but now he wasn't sure he had Don.

The thought made him almost physically sick. He needed to fix this but first he needed to know what the fuck he had done wrong first. He spent half the night pacing the living room and before he was even aware it was happening the sun had risen and it was time for his shift.

Danny didn't even blink at the fact he must have had two hours sleep the night before he was on a short shift that day and though it was an early start it would mean that it was over quicker. Besides he knew Don was on the early shift and he needed to talk to him.

Danny powered himself up with some coffee and set off for work his head and purpose clear. Of course he should have known it would never be as simple as all of that. He got to work and hadn't even stepped out the elevator when Stella was pushing him back in it.

"You're with me today Danny. Homicide over at the Hudson." Danny nodded. "Flack's meeting us there." Stella said. Danny felt his heart speed up at the thought of seeing Don. He couldn't talk to Don out on the crime scene but at least it would mean Don had to talk to him even if it was just in a professional sense.

But it appeared that Don knew Danny's intentions and had no intention of letting Danny anywhere near him. He seemed to be absent when Danny looked for him and any information he had went directly to Stella in the interest of the case.

Danny had to concede that it was beautifully done as no one thought it odd that Don and Danny weren't speaking as they usually would. But Danny knew and he knew it hurt. He knew Don was hurting and that was worse than anything else, he knew they'd had a shit time bur he still couldn't understand what had got him so riled up.

He had to admit that if he had thought Don was cheating he would have been pissed himself but surely Don knew by now that Danny would no such thing? It wasn't as if their relationship was new. They had been going out almost a year.

None of this made sense and most of it came down to the argument they'd had almost every week from the six month mark it came down to telling people but the thought of doing that froze Danny's insides though he honestly tried to come to terms with the idea.

He wanted people to know he was sick of sharing Don with the praying eyes of other people, particularly Lindsay fucking Monroe. But he'd had so much experience with people's reactions the thought of giving people more ammunition had him losing the reckless courage he was known for.

But he was starting to realise that if he wanted this to work and he wanted to keep Don as a significant other he was going to have to shape up. He just wasn't sure how he was meant to go about it.

Days turned into two weeks and it was complete torture Danny hadn't realised it was possible to miss someone as acutely as he missed Don and to miss them so acutely even though they were right there in the same department as you.

Danny had taken to pulling doubles and doing extra time in the lab to stop thinking about it. He noticed that someone was making sure he was eating it was more than likely Stella but he remembered when Don used to do that for him. And though he knew there was no way Don was behind it, at least not now it brightened his day to believe that it was.

Soon though he had other things on his mind Don as the best man was organising the Stag Night and seemed completely unaffected by the separation he had imposed on himself and Danny which only made Danny more depressed.

Danny couldn't believe it was almost the Stag Night. The Stag Night was two days before the actual wedding owing to the fact Flack and Hawkes had both decided that they needed to make sure Mac was over his hangover to make it down the aisle.

Personally Danny didn't think they'd have that problem the idea that Mac would have a hangover even if he had drank enough to be drunk was so foreign it almost made him laugh, almost.

The good thing that came out of it was that it forced Don to talk to him. No more than necessary but it was still better than the avoidance and silences he had been getting lately.

Danny decided he needed to have a serious think about where he wanted this relationship to go but as soon as he started to think about it he realised he wanted Don back and decided he was willing to do whatever it cost to get him back. He tried to ring, text and even go over to Flack's house but Don seemed to have a sixth sense where Danny was concerned and neatly avoided him.

One thing that was pissing Danny off no end and he knew was effecting his work ethic was the amount of time Lindsay was spending with Don, whether it was for the wedding or not. Don was his whether they were together or not and as much as he tried to think the opposite he found himself wishing Lindsay would just disappear. Something that he didn't think he had hidden well enough from the rest of the team though he didn't say anything.

Danny decided that the fact the Stag Night was so close was a God send, though Danny had stopped believing in God a long time since. Don wouldn't be able to avoid him them and though it killed him he resolved to have the power to wait just too more days to put his plan into action.

But first he needed to make sure he had Don's attention or this would never work…

Don had never experienced anything more painful than keeping his distance from Danny. He knew Danny had spent most of the last two weeks trying to talk to him but Don knew something had to change. He knew it was something that Danny didn't understand. At least he knew now when he looked at it objectively but until Danny understood and decided what he wanted Don knew he had to keep his distance.

It was just that decision was bloody painful and it was killing him. The last two weeks had been the longest two weeks of his life. Luckily he had managed it and it appeared that no one had really clicked on to the fact they weren't speaking.

Even Stella which was a relief Don didn't think he could deal with the probing questions and keep his promise to Danny which he still intended to keep in spite of everything. Luckily with the wedding fast approaching Don found himself entrenched in best man duties.

The most important being of course the Stag Night that he and Hawkes decided needed to be two days before the wedding to make sure they all recovered.

Don found it hard to work with Hawkes and not want to rip his head off for touching something that was Don's alone. Danny was Don's. They weren't speaking at the moment but Don couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Danny had been his and as far as he was concerned still was.

But how was Hawkes meant to know? Sheldon himself was single and as far as he knew Danny was too. Of course now that he could look at the situation without wanting to explode he realised Danny probably didn't have a clue, and as he had said to Danny it wasn't the flirting.

It was the fact that no one knew Danny was taken and Danny was more than happy to go along and pretend everything was fine. He was more than happy to let Sheldon drape himself over Danny but Don, his own boyfriend had to be careful and keep his distance?

Don couldn't begin to process how much that actually hurt. But he swallowed the monster in his chest that growled every time Hawkes went near Danny and for Mac's benefit got everyone into help with the Stag Night.

He couldn't help but look for Danny whenever he entered the CSI labs and over the last two weeks had seen him in the labs more than anything else.

Don watched him in the labs and left him snacks as he used to. He could see that whatever case Danny was working on had him stressed and Danny often forgot to eat when he was stressed. But other than working in the labs more Danny seemed to have none of the pain Don was feeling. He seemed to be getting on with life as if nothing had happened.

Lucky bastard.

Don found himself snarling as he almost dialled Danny's number for the tenth time that day. It was getting harder to ignore his estranged boyfriend especially since Danny seemed to have redoubled his efforts to try and get in touch with him. But Don knew he couldn't answer, couldn't cave not this time.

It was harder in cases because he and Danny had always worked so well together and the whole of the department knew it which meant more often than not they were paired up. But Don had managed to communicate with Danny without fuss while keeping his distance. And no one else seemed suspicious which was also a god send because he didn't need CSI's on his case about his problems.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out only to discover that it was Danny again. he couldn't help but smile at the screen he wanted so desperately to press the call button just to hear Danny's voice but he couldn't cave. He couldn't.

So he let it ring putting it back in his pocket and carried on with his paperwork and speaking to Hawkes and some of the other guys about the finer points of the Stag Night and didn't fail to notice that Danny's input was put in either himself in passing or by Hawkes.

He had also been spending sometime with Lindsay who where both going over their duties for the bride and groom respectively. Flack couldn't help but notice that the closer the time got the more Stella seemed to glow.

This was truly going to be her day and Don couldn't think of two people who deserved it more than they did themselves he just hoped he could get Mac to the church in one piece and not fuck up when he got there.

He took a deep breath thinking of one thing at a time, first the stag night. A Night in which Don aimed to get Mac drunk enough that they would all have a good laugh about it in later times, and completely hammered himself to take his mind off the fact Danny was going to be close yet so far away.

On the evening of the Stag Night three weeks after his and Danny's falling out Mac called Don into his office. "Hey Mac? You wanted me?" Mac looked up from the paperwork he was doing. "Yeah Don… About tonight…" Don smirked he figured that Mac would want to talk to him about it. "Mac it's all sorted all you have to do is turn up. How hard is that?"

Mac smiled. "I think I can handle that. But no outrageous stuff. Stella would have my head and everything else besides." Mac said seriously. Don snickered but could well believe it.

_No one _messed with Stella. The Greek beauty packed a punch that anyone who had been on the receiving end of wished never to receive again. "Would I do that to you?" Don asked innocently.

Mac raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. You and Danny have me scared for my life." Don plastered a smile on his face at the mention of Danny though soon he was snickering because, well it was true.

Though of course he wasn't actually sure it would be true this time but he wasn't about to tell Mac that. No way besides that would ruin his fun. "Don't worry we'll get you out the pub, and more importantly to the church in one piece. Stella would never forgive me and that is something I never want to face."

Mac laughed. "Smart man."

Don left Mac's office in high spirits and was actually looking forward to tonight, besides Danny would be there and despite their rough patch it never failed to brighten his day.

Don stared at his wardrobe wondering what he should wear. He wanted to wear something that was casual enough to make it looked like he hadn't made an effort but dressed up enough as the occasion warranted.

Plus of course he wanted to make sure Danny noticed him despite the fact they weren't speaking. He knew he was slowly loosing his resolve but damn, he missed Danny more than he had thought possible.

Don had never been without friends growing up though he had been an only child. He was still in touch with many of his friends but Danny was the first where Don could actually say that Danny knew everything there was to know about him and Don had held nothing back.

He had had a tougher time with Danny but he knew that there was no one on the planet that knew as much about Danny Messer as he did and he couldn't help but be thankful for that. He glanced at his watch and the time brought him out of his musings but with it came inspiration as he picked his outfit.

He surveyed himself in the mirror as he was leaving. He didn't like to think he was a vain man. But Damn, Don knew looking at himself that he looked good. And more importantly he knew that Danny would appreciate the view.

He'd picked out his black jeans that Danny had once said looked like he'd either poured himself into or spray painted on with a blue silk shirt that Danny had bought him at Christmas. It was a blue that shimmered between light and dark and Don loved the way it felt against his skin.

Besides if he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt the pendant he wore round his neck was clearly visible to look at it didn't look like anything special. But Danny would know the significance.

They'd been messing about shopping about three months after they had got together and ended up in a little store a little off the beaten track. It was a store that sold odds and ends and antiques and trashy nick knacks but Don had taken a liking to the place and they'd spent at least forty minutes in there before Don found the pendant he was now wearing. It was a coin on a leather throng and Don had seen it and fallen in love with it. Danny had seen him ogling at it and rolled his eyes before buying it. Don usually wore it under his shirts liking the feeling of it against his skin, but tonight he was out to prove a point.

He picked up his wallet and smirked at the mirror before leaving his apartment. They all met at Sullivan's Mac, Don, Danny, Hawkes, Adam, and a few of Mac's marine buddies that were more than willing to have some fun and make sure Mac did too.

Danny was the last to arrive breezing in telling everyone he had had something to take care of. Don couldn't really take his eyes off Danny. And he knew that Danny had obviously done it on purpose. Not many people knew what a truly sexed up Danny Messer looked like now Don knew that they were getting more than they deserved.

Danny had jeans on and like Don they looked like they had been painted on but his were blue and they hung low on his hips and he had a white shirt on that he'd left more open than not though, Don looked Danny had managed to keep his skin mostly covered more to the disappointment.

He hadn't bothered with a jacket but he did have his contacts in because his blue eyes weren't hidden behind glasses. Yes, Danny looked sexed up alright. Mac smirked when he saw Danny. "Decided to join us Messer?"

"Well you know Mac any excuse for a party." Danny shrugged smiling. "So let's get this party started." One of Mac's Marine buddies, whose name was Karl, said rubbing his hands together. The others John, Robert, Tom and Vince all looked round with their faces had the matching evil smirks on their faces.

Mac saw them "Don't even think about it. I am not facing Stella's wrath on my wedding day although I wouldn't defend you if you had to either." They shrugged. "You won't need too Mac don't worry about it." "I remember his wedding." Mac said pointing at Robert and I also remember that we got chewed out by Rebecca." The others winced. "Was so worth it though." Vince grinned.

Mac smirked. "You want to face Stella fine, but I'm warning you she's like Rebecca, Tammy and Laura all rolled into one." Robert, Karl and John stared as their wives were mentioned. Vince and Tom looked at each other before looking at Mac. "Still Worth it."

Mac shook his head. Don watched amused at that moment Danny came from the bar. "Hey guys move I've got the alcohol!" Danny set the try down and smiled slightly as he handed Don his drink before turning away and dishing out. "I didn't know what everyone wanted so I got everyone beer. Alcohol is Alcohol at the end of the day."

He handed the drinks round and said "Will behind the bar gave us free shots he knows it's your stag night Mac." Danny laughed as the guys cheered and everyone downed their shot. Danny turned and winked at Don. Don winked in kind before remembering that he was mad at Danny. But then he supposed he had to pretend to be friends tonight they couldn't ruin Mac's stag night because they were being childish.

Although in reality he knew it was just an excuse. He had missed being close to Danny and this was the perfect excuse to do just that. Soon the alcohol was flowing really well and Don found himself staring more and more in Danny's direction.

He noticed that Danny seemed to be completely oblivious to the attention a sexed up Danny Messer attracted and the affect he seemed to be having on Hawkes was nothing short of comical. Or it would have been if Don hadn't still been so pissed off. But Danny didn't seem to notice he seemed to want to be next to Don as often as he was able and that suited Don Fine.

"Don," Danny said when everyone was talking about something different. "We really need to talk. Even if it's for you tell me to fuck off. But I need to talk to you. Can we talk?" "Not now Danny." Don said he would not cave.

"I didn't mean now and you know it." Danny said firmly. "I miss you." Danny added in an undertone. That shocked Don and before he could stop the words he said, "I miss you too." He sighed and added "But that doesn't change things." "I know that." Danny pulled a hand through his hair and said, "Look I just… I need to talk to you. Promise me you'll at least let me have that if nothing else."

Don knew that he couldn't leave things the way they were but this was not the time to deal with them either. "I promise but not now." Danny nodded and Don looked at him. "Can we pretend nothing is going on between us? Can we manage that for Mac.?" Danny nodded. "For tonight we won't argue."

Don sighed in relief. "Then I won't wind you up." Don handed Danny another drink but it was then that Tom decided to yell, "We're moving up. Drink up!" The yell passed round the group and Mac came over. "So you've got a full pint too. That's alright then."

Adam joined them. "I think most people have." Mac shook his head. "I think this is Vince's plan to get me to drink a whole pint in one go. Which I refuse to do I'm not bloody twenty anymore."

Vince and Tom wrapped their arms round Mac. "Mac we Marines know you can. We're all going to do it. You need to suck it up." He looked at the guys from CSI. "The question is can you kids keep up?" John came over with Hawkes. "The Doc is cool me and him just raced to the bottom of the glass. Draw." Sheldon looked at John. "I won. You just don't want Vince and Tom to know that."

Vince laughed a great barking laugh that seemed to suit him. He looked at his remaining Marine buddies Mac included and said, "Looks like it's our turn then guys." Mac smirked "fine. Last one to empty the glass buys the next round." The Marines looked at each other. "Right then boys." John said coming to stand next to Mac. "Ready Go!" Mac downed his pint in one finishing first leaving Tom, Karl, Vince and Robert to battle it out." Vince ended up being last.

John smirked after they had finished. "Mac that was slick." Mac smirked. "Hey no one said it had to be a full pint." Mac had been casually sipping away as they discussed the race and so by the time that it had started he had a quarter left easy to down in one gulp. Robert smirked. "We should know better than to play with you."

Sheldon looked at Don and Danny who were laughing. "Now your turn guys." Don looked down at his pint it wasn't full but because he'd been laughing so hard at the others he hadn't drank it and looking at Danny he hadn't either.

Danny shrugged and looked at Don. "Usual terms." Don smirked "Hell yeah." Danny looked at Sheldon. "Hey Doc start us off would ya?" Sheldon nodded and grinned. "Ready go." Don chugged down his beer determined to win he wanted Danny to do five shots in a row for a change.

As it happened he did win but it was close. Danny winked at him. "Next pub I'll even the score." "Believe it when I see it Messer." Don said placing his glass on the bar and moving out behind the others.

The next few hours passed in a flowing of alcohol. In the next bar Danny had to fulfil his debt when he lost which meant buying six shots one for Don the winner and five for himself the loser.

Don was usually the one that found himself on the loosing end but today it was Danny and he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at this he wanted to keep some sort of a clear head as hard as that was going to be.

The night started to pass in a blur and Don found himself just going along with it he and Danny didn't go out of their way to speak to each other, though it was nice to not be arguing for the first time in weeks. Don found himself thankful for the truce. He didn't go out of his way to find Danny as he would usually; though they found themselves trying to out do each other when it came to dares and winning the right to only one shot.

The night was winding down and Don knew it was his responsibility to get Mac back to the hotel they were both staying in for the wedding. He knew Mac's Marine buddies would never let anything happen to him but he would rather avoid the wrath of Stella if he had the choice.

Danny came over to him and placed a glass in his hand. "Drink this." Don looked down and realised it was water. So Danny was being sensible? That meant something wasn't right with him. "You'll need it to look after that lot." Danny said pointing over at the rowdy crowd that had become Mac and his Marines.

Don nodded and drank the water. "Do you want some help?" Danny asked. Don knew it was a bad idea but he found himself craving Danny's company. Besides since Danny seemed to be relatively sober he could actually do with the help.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah that would be great Danny thanks." Danny smiled and then rejoined the fray Don downed the rest of the water and then joined back in. It was then that he realised that Mac was a little drunk, okay a lot more drunk than he realised as were his friends so he was pleased that Danny had offered the help.

Soon the lights were coming on in the club they'd ended up in and when Don looked at his watch he realised that it was half three in the morning. "Right then guys lets go." He called. "Yep." Sheldon said leaning on Adam and Danny for support. Adam was pissed but he said, "Danny here, said he's going to help you with Mac so I'll take Sheldon with me. See you both at the wedding."

Sheldon shrugged free of Adam's hold and hugged Danny tight. "You need a friend I'm here okay?" Danny nodded but Don could tell that whatever Sheldon had said that for it was making Danny uncomfortable. "Thanks Doc." Hawkes nodded seemingly satisfied with Danny's answer then Adam leant him a support and the pair of them staggered out into the night.

"I needed a friend when we were arguing." Danny said softly before turning and going to help Tom with Mac who was beginning to stagger. Don didn't know what to make of that statement but decided now wasn't the time to think about it.

Between Danny, Don and a surprisingly sober Vince they managed to get themselves out of the club. Robert was holding up Mac though he wasn't doing a very good job and Karl tried to help but they just ended up staggering all over. John seemed to be having a drunken conversation with his wife.

"We need cabs." Danny said. "Do you think we could get an eight seated bus?" Vince asked. "I don't really want us to split up."

(A.N can you flag those down in NY? I have no idea for the purpose of this you can hehe)

"At this time of night?" Don asked. "Highly unlikely." "Wait there's one!" Danny said and quickly stepped out into the road. The driver stopped and said, "You boys want a ride?" Vince smiled. "Thanks! That would be great!" "Where you all going?" He asked. "Marriott Hotel." Don said "Get in."

Between the three of them they buddle the rest of the Marines into the cab. As they were going towards the hotel Mac looked at Danny. "Danny you're going in the wrong direction." Mac and Don were staying in the hotel tonight and tomorrow. Danny had opted to stay the night before as he was covering the late shift later that day. Danny shrugged. "I'm helping. I'll get a cab back plenty of cabs in New York Mac." "Remind me tomorrow." Mac said before turning back to John.

Danny looked at Don. "He is kidding right?" Don shook his head. "No. I don't think so." Danny shook his head. "Like I'd remind him." "You gonna be alright working today?" Don asked. "I haven't had that much Don." Danny said calmly. "I knew it would be late and I knew I was covering so I haven't really been drinking." Don nodded. Now it made sense as to why Danny was being sensible.

They got out at the Marriott and Vince squared the meter waving off Don and Danny's protests. Then between them they deposited each of the Marines at their rooms Mac being last as he was next door to Don. "Thanks Don, Danny." Mac said groggily as he staggered into his room and shut the door.

Don looked at Danny. "Thanks for the help." Danny nodded. "I better go." "Danny what did you mean earlier." Don asked before he could stop himself. "About what?" Danny asked turning towards him. Don opened the door to his room and against his better judgement waved Danny inside.

"When you said you needed a friend." Danny looked down at the floor. "Louie tried to contact me again." After Louie's near fatal beating it had taken six, nearly seven months before he was stable enough to be moved out of ICU and now even 18 months later progress was slow. But he had regained his speech. Even if it was slurred. "That's a good thing Danny." Don said softly.

"I don't know what to say to him. How do I say sorry for not understanding? For hating him when all he did was protect me? How do I say…" Danny trailed off as he lost the words he was trying to find.

"You need to speak to him Danny." Don said. His heart hurt knowing that Danny had been hurting and he hadn't been there to help him. But he wouldn't just give in this time. He wanted more from Danny and if Danny couldn't or wouldn't give it then Don was happy to return to being friends.

"I know." Danny said softly then he looked up at Don. "I can't understand how in less than two sentences you can make me feel better." He smiled and then said, "You looked really good tonight Don." Don felt heat rise in his cheeks "Thanks. You did too." "Was for you." Danny whispered in his ear his fingers playing with the coin round his neck.

It was then Don realised why Danny was so dangerous to be around. He was dangerously seductive without even trying and now he was making it clear that Don was the reason he was so sexed up tonight.

He felt Danny's breath on his throat and closed his eyes even though his brain was screaming at him that this had to stop now. The rest of him wasn't listening. He missed Danny so much and he hadn't realised just how much until Danny was right there, almost within reach.

"Danny…" He said

"I miss you." Danny said before crushing their mouths together in a heated kiss that Don couldn't help but melt into. He kissed Danny back pulling him closer loving the feeling of having Danny in his arms again.

They kissed and Danny pushed Don against the wall where they continued to kiss and then when the need for oxygen became too much he moved to Don's neck which cleared Don's head and he was able to think straight.

"Danny… No!" Don said pushing Danny gently away. "No. We can't." Danny looked at Don and Don was pleased to see that Danny looked as dazed and disorientated as he felt.

"Don…What?" Danny asked softly. He looked so lost Don almost gave in again but he knew nothing would be solved if he caved again. They'd had this argument so many times before and Don wasn't prepared to cave again. Not this time.

"I can't do this again Danny." Don whispered brokenly. "I always cave for you." He pulled a hand through his hair.

"I always give in well this time I'm not. I think you need to decide if this is what you want. I won't be your dirty little secret any longer. I won't pretend you mean no more to me than a friend. I'm sick of people touching you but I can't because you think someone will suspect. I can't no, I won't do this again."

Danny's eyes had gone huge and Don half expected him to start yelling but he didn't. "I want you Don. I thought you knew that." The heart broken tone made Don's heartache. "How much though Danny?" Don asked.

"I'm not asking you to scream from the rooftops I'm just asking you to tell the team." "It's not that simple Don!" Danny said throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't make it any simpler!" Don shot back and then shook his head. "Look it's obvious to me we want different things…"

"Look can we talk about this when drink isn't involved?" Danny cut across him looking panicked. He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "I can wait until you want to talk to me. I…I just… I need to talk to you. When we're both sober and when we both aren't likely to take stuff the wrong way."

Don looked at Danny and knew he could give him that. "It'll have to be after the wedding." Danny nodded frantically. "I can wait." Don looked at Danny and then nodded. "Okay. I'll call you."

Danny nodded and brushed Don's hand with his own. "Till we talk." He looked at the clock. "I better go. Cya at the wedding?" Don nodded. "Yeah."

Danny nodded and with one last look at Don left the room closing the door with a click and Don collapsed on the bed wondering if he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life. But no, he knew he hadn't. He wanted more and if Danny didn't want that then he was willing to let go.

He just wasn't sure he was going to be able too. But then as his father had once said if you love something you have to let it go if it comes back it's yours forever but if it doesn't it was never yours.

Don just prayed that he would be strong enough to let Danny go if that was what he wanted. But he knew in his heart he was gonna wanna hold on. But for Danny he'd do anything even if it meant his own heartbreak.


End file.
